Harry's Revelations
by imastrawberryIchigo
Summary: This is a HarryXSeverus oneshot, my first Harry Potter fic. Please R&R! Harry is 21 years old, and back for his final year of Hogwarts, but what's the Potions Master been hiding all these years?


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Thank you for giving this a chance! Please review, this is Severus X Harry.

* * *

"Potter!"

Harry flinched at the voice, and turned to see Severus walking briskly towards him. Harry waited for the tongue lashing; it was the second part of his seventh year he came to finish, he had hoped Snape would quit making him miserable- no such luck.

"Yes, Professor?"

"I need to see you in my office."

"Professor?"

"Come on." Harry followed, wondering why he would be called to his office. He sat down behind his desk, and motioned for the younger man to sit.

"Potter… I…"

"What is it professor?"

_Damn it, why does he have to be so innocent? _Snape thought to himself, and tried again,

"I wanted to say I haven't been very truthful these past years."

"How so?"

"Well, I… You see… I love you, Harry Potter." The shock was evident on the boy's face, as he said,

"W-what?"

"At first I did hate you because you looked like Lily, who I had been in love with, when I realized I actually loved you. I thought I had loved Lily, but I realized, how ever much I loved her, I loved you ten times as much. When you leave for the summer, all I can think about is wondering if you'll be in Potions again so I can teach you again."

"W-why are you telling me this now?" Harry asked, a little curious.

"I'm tired of hiding my feelings, you're twenty one I felt like you should know before you graduate."

"Professor?"

"Please, just call me Severus."

"O-okay, Severus. Why me?"

"I don't know. I don't know how love works, all I know is I love you with all my heart, soul and being, I never want to be apart from you, almost dying in that boathouse made me realize my feelings, I worry about you when you're away. My heart and soul sing when you're around, I feel alive again."

"Severus?"

"Yes?"

"I… Don't know what to say." Harry bolted, leaving a confused, broken Severus behind. Harry took to avoiding Snape, and Severus took to trying to find him. Harry quit showing up for classes, went from class to class under the Invisibility Cloak, and went early to breakfast, late to dinner, and skipped lunch altogether. Hermione noticed quickly, and confronted Harry,

"What's with the weird attitude lately?" She asked, and Harry answered too quickly,

"N-nothing's wrong, Mione!" The young man laughed very fakely, and ran into the boys' dormitory. After two weeks of this, Harry literally bumped into Snape at dinner one night, and Severus snapped, not looking,

"Watch it!"

He turned to see Harry blushing, and said, "Potter, finally done avoiding me?"

"I-I don't know what you m-mean, P-Professor!" Harry said, and ran to the Gryffindor table. Hermione saw the whole thing, and said, "Harry, what's going on in between you and Professor Snape?"

"Nothing, Hermione!" He snapped, and then turned apologetic,

"S-sorry, it's nothing; I'll clear it up soon."

_If I ever get the courage to tell him my feelings. _The Boy Who Lived has the courage to take on an army, to kill the most powerful Dark Wizard on earth, and he can't admit his feelings to one man.

"I'm pathetic." Harry murmured to himself, and got a response,

"Yes, you are, Potter." His head snapped back so fast his neck cracked, and he said,

"Damn it, that hurt!"

"Follow, Potter."

He followed Snape back to his office, but this time they went into his personal rooms, and sat by the fire.

"Brandy?" Severus offered, and Harry gratefully accepted.

"So, are you done avoiding me?"

"I guess…" Both men took drinks of their brandy, and Severus said,

"What are you're feelings towards me?"

"I'll tell you, if you tell me what made you fall in love with me." Snape's eyes widened at the question, and he said,

"There are so many things, but I think the top ones are, your eyes, they show your emotion perfectly, they shine brighter than the brightest emeralds when you're happy, they dim almost to black at any unhappy emotion. You're personality, it gives you the courage and bravery to take on armies, gives you the tenderness to comfort, and heal friends, to forgive enemies that were forced into what they did, like Draco, Lucius, and so many others. But it also gives you the fire to kill those who deserve it, like Bellatrix, of Greyback. You're body is able to do so many things. You're able to take many curses for friends, or hug those same friends tenderly when they're hurt. You have a way with words that keeps people listening, following, whether you know it or not, you make people acknowledge you, whether it is as a friend, ally, enemy, or lover." Harry's eyes widened, and Severus half expected him to bolt again.

"You have a way of commanding attention in a room, when you enter, you steal my breath away. You stand before your students, and they can't help but look at you. Your eyes, onyx, have a depth to them that say, I've seen thing no man should, done things no man should, yet I've been through it all without complaint, without love, without friends, just tentative allies." Severus was staring at Harry, and they were both blushing.

"You've seen it all, been through it all, yet, you still know how to love."

"I could say the same for you too, Harry. I don't know if you realize it, but your eyes have that same depth. War does terrible things; your eyes just have the spark mine lost years ago."

"Let me bring that spark back, Severus."

"Why should I?"

"Severus Snape, I love you."

"Harry James Potter, I love you back." They leaned towards each other, and slowly pressed their lips together, just a chaste kiss.

Harry pulled away, and said, "Severus, will you be my boyfriend?"

"Gladly." They didn't have sex right away; neither of them were ready for that. But one day Headmistress McGonagall was walking past the dungeons, and saw Severus and Harry holding hands.

"So, this is how you got that spark back I your eyes, Severus?" They both jumped guiltily, and he said,

"Y-yes, Headmistress."

"Good job, Harry, keep it up. Students say he's the happiest they've even seen him, even Draco is impressed." He grinned, and said,

"Headmistress McGonagall, come here please." She walked over, wondering what he wanted to say,

"Can I see your hand a second?" She held out her hand, and Harry grasped it, and put it on Snape's head,

"His hair isn't greasy anymore, either." She felt the now silky locks of his shoulder length hair, and said,

"Good, it makes him look better." She walked away briskly, and smiled as the two kissed.

* * *

Well, I'm not very good at romance, so let me know how I did, I like conctructive critisism. I thank any of you who read this, let me know if i should make a sequel, and any ideas for it! Sorry for any grammar errors.

Until next time, imastrawberryIchigo


End file.
